1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand strap storage structure for a portable terminal device and, more particularly, to a hand strap storage structure for a cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a means for allowing the user to carry a portable terminal device such as a compact electronic equipment and a cellular telephone, a hand strap structure or a hand strap storage structure disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 7-273686 and 8-10030 is used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the schematic arrangement of a conventional hand strap structure, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the schematic arrangement of a conventional hand strap storage structure.
With the hand strap structure shown in FIG. 1, a thin string loop 4-1 of a hand strap 4 is mounted on a hand strap mounting portion 3 of a terminal device main body 1, and the user holds a thick string loop 4-2 portion with his hand or hang it from his finger or wrist, so that he can carry the portable terminal device.
In the hand strap storage structure shown in FIG. 2, a hand strap 4 portion can be stored in a hand strap storage portion 2 formed in a terminal device main body 1.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 1 described above, when the user carries the portable terminal device by using a carrying means other than the hand strap (e.g., the inner pocket of a bag or jacket), the hand strap is often caught by his finger or arm, or contents in the bag more than necessary, irritating the user.
The hand strap of the portable terminal device used by various users must have a minimum length (e.g., 200 mm). Considering this, when the prior art shown in FIG. 2 described above is employed in the recent portable terminal device which is becoming more and more compact, the length of the hand strap becomes larger than the outer size of the terminal device main body, and a hand strap storage portion cannot be formed.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 2, the hand strap stored in the hand strap storage portion is often stored by mere pressing, and cannot be reliably fixed and stored.